The invention relates to internal combustion engines, and more particularly to spark timing and throttle control linkages for internal combustion engines.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ Jeffery 686,735 Nov. 19, 1901 Williams, et al. 1,683,376 Sept. 4, 1928 Lehn 1,833,083 Nov. 24, 1931 Dew 3,105,479 Oct. 1, 1963 Kuritza, et al. 3,203,412 Aug. 31, 1965 Vail, Jr., et al. 3,259,703 July 5, 1966 ______________________________________